List of heroes
The following is a list of heroes for Heroes of the Storm. They are sorted primarily by universe. As of November 2015, there were nearly 200 heroes considered for inclusion.2015-12-28, BlizzCon 2015 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-01-01 Overview The following designations are made in regards to heroes: *'Confirmed': Heroes that are either present in the game, or confirmed for inclusion at a later date. They are sorted by class—those under the heading of "unknown" are confirmed for inclusion at a later date, but are of unknown class. *'Proposed': Heroes that have been acknowledged by Blizzard Entertainment as candidates for inclusion. This is not a category for rumors or for users to submit their own ideas, but rather, to log possibilities as described by Blizzard, and Blizzard only. *'Data-only': Some data exists for heroes within the code of Heroes of the Storm. Such data should not be taken as confirmation of inclusion, or as a proposed hero (though can be considered as proposed if Blizzard acknowledges the possibility of their inclusion). *'Removed': These headings list heroes that were at any point confirmed for inclusion (i.e. having an actual presence in the game, or with explicit intent of being included), but were removed. Note that a removed hero may be listed under "proposed," but only if there is an indication from Blizzard that there is the possibility of them returning. Data-only heroes do not fall into this category through absence alone, and any actual removal must be confirmed. Diablo Heroes Confirmed ;Assassins *The Butcher (Release date: July 21, 2015) *Li-Ming (Release date: February 2, 2016) *Valla ;Specialists *Azmodan *Nazeebo *Xul (Release date: March 1, 2016) ;Supports *Auriel (Release date: August 9, 2016) *Kharazim (Release date: August 18, 2015) ;Warriors *Diablo *Johanna (Release date: June 2, 2015) *Leoric *Sonya *Tyrael ;Unknown *Leah Proposed *Amazon *Cydaea *Druid Data-only *Aidan *Belial *Ghom Trailer-only *Baal *Mephisto Removed *Cain (proposed hero, given NPC status in Eternal Conflict event) *Malthael (considered, role taken by Leoric)2015-06-17, E3 Expo 2015 – Heroes of the Storm: Eternal Conflict Expansion. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-06-23 Overwatch Heroes Confirmed ;Assassins *Tracer (Release date: April 19, 2016) ;Warriors *Zarya (Release date: September 27, 2016) StarCraft Heroes Confirmed ;Assassins *Alarak (Release date: September 13, 2016) *Kerrigan *Nova *Raynor *Tychus *Zeratul ;Specialists *Abathur *Sgt. Hammer *Zagara ;Supports *Lt. Morales (Release date: October 6, 2015) *Tassadar ;Warriors *Artanis (Release date: October 20, 2015) *Dehaka (Release date: March 29, 2016) ;Unknown *Tosh Proposed *Fenix *Firebat *Hybrid Reaver *Selendis Data-only *Mengsk (StarCraft) *Overmind (StarCraft) *SCV (StarCraft) *Valerian (StarCraft) Removed *Duke (replaced by Sergeant Hammer) *Grunty (became a variant skin for Murky) *Hybrid Protoss *Kerrigan (as a ghost, became a color variant for Nova) *L80ETC (replaced by Elite Tauren Chieftain) *Leon (absent from current builds) *Ultimaton (absent from current builds) *Vaevictis (absent from current builds) *Warfield (replaced by Sergeant Hammer)2013-11-11, Heroes of the Storm: Sixen Interviews Dustin Browder. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 Warcraft Heroes There is, and will be, more heroes from the Warcraft setting than other Blizzard settings due to the size of the Warcraft universe. However, the developers intend to try to split the hero roster along Blizzard's major universes.2014-05-30, Blizzard Says Heroes of the Storm Is "Much Closer to a World of Warcraft Experience". Gamespot, accessed on 2014-05-31 Confirmed ;Assassins *Chromie (Release date: May 17, 2016) *Falstad *Gall (Cho'gall) (Release date: November 17, 2015) *Gul'dan (Release date: July 12, 2016) *Greymane (Release date: January 12, 2016) *Illidan *Jaina *Kael'thas *Lunara (Release date: December 15, 2015) *Ragnaros (NYI) *Samuro (Release date: October 18, 2016) *Thrall *Valeera (Release date: January 24, 2017) *Varian (Release date: November 15, 2016) *Zul'jin (Release date: January 4, 2017) ;Specialists *Gazlowe *Medivh (Release date: June 14, 2016) *Murky *Sylvanas ;Supports *Brightwing *Li Li *Malfurion *Rehgar *Tyrande *Uther ;Warriors *Anub'arak *Arthas *Chen *Cho (Cho'gall) (Release date: November 17, 2015) *Elite Tauren Chieftain *Muradin *Rexxar (Release date: September 8, 2015) *Stitches *Varian (Release date: November 15, 2016) ;Unknown *Gelbin *Kel'Thuzad Proposed *Dagg'um Ty'gor *Gallywix *Garrosh *Harth *Hogger *Maiev *Vashj *Velen *Vol'jin Data-only *Aggra *Azshara *Brann (Warcraft) *Cenarius (Warcraft) *Grommash *Kil'jaeden *Moira *Sapper (Warcraft) *Shandris (Warcraft) *Varimathras (Warcraft) Removed *Deathwing (once proposed, confirmed to not be included) *Onyxia (possibly a creep rather than a hero) *Shaman Thrall (originally a separate concept,2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 has since been made a skin variant2014-11-07, Heroes of the Storm Feature Trailer - BlizzCon 2014. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-08) *Za'Muro (effectively replaced by Samuro) Other Heroes Heroes from The Lost Vikings, Rock n' Roll Racing, and Blackthorne will be included in the game. However, there are likely to only be one, maybe two Lost Vikings heroes.2014-05-30, Blizzard Says Heroes of the Storm Is "Much Closer to a World of Warcraft Experience". Gamespot, accessed on 2014-05-31 Kaeo Milker has stated that the team believes that they will bring in heroes from other Blizzard intellectual properties aside from the Diablo, StarCraft, and Warcraft settings. This includes original heroes that are inspired from the Nexus directly.2014-08-20, Heroes of the Storm Interview with Kaeo Milker. Icy Veins, accessed on 2014-08-23 It's unlikely that skins will be implemented that are taken from Justice League Task Force.2015-11-06, HEROES OF THE STORM DESIGN PANEL NOTES. Blizzpro, accessed on 2015-11-17 Confirmed *Blackthorne (Blackthorne, not yet implemented) *Lost Vikings (The Lost Vikings) Proposed *Snake (Rock n' Roll Racing) Trivia Dustin Browder estimated that there could be up to 60 heroes at the time of the game's release.2014-09-01, PAX Prime 2014 – Heroes of the Storm Interview. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-09-14 References *